


HILF (Historian I'd Like to Fight)

by Kacka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: Raven signs Clarke up for a dating app, which is going poorly even before Clarke comes across a familiar face





	HILF (Historian I'd Like to Fight)

"Ooh, he’s not bad on the eyes. Swipe right.”

“Are you serious?” Clarke protests.

Raven sighs, not that Clarke can blame her. It was Raven’s idea in the first place to sign Clarke up for a dating app and ‘get her back out there’, but they’ve been at this now for way longer than the tether of Raven’s patience. And Clarke has yet to swipe right on a single prospect.

“What’s wrong with this one?”

“Look at his mustache. That screams bad taste and poor decision making if I’ve ever--”

“Fine,” Raven sighs, snatching Clarke’s phone from her hand and swiping left on mustache man. And proceeding to swipe left several more times in a row, faster than Clarke can even keep up.

“Hey!” Clarke snaps, reaching for the phone back. Raven holds it out of her grasp.

“I’m revoking your swiping privileges until you learn to give people a chance.”

“I can’t help but notice you’re not swiping right on anyone either.”

“Yes, but my goal is to get you on a date eventually. Not to get you out of all of them.” She pauses, pulling the phone closer to inspect it, then thrusting it where Clarke can see the screen. “What about him?”

Clarke blinks, then blinks again, sure her eyes are playing tricks on her.

“I know him.”

“Wait, really?” Raven turns the screen toward her again, evaluating him with new interest. “How come you haven’t hit that yet? This guy is gorgeous.”

Far be it from Clarke to deny Bellamy Blake’s good looks. She’ll call him an ass and argue with him until the sun goes down, but she’s not a liar. Anyone who saw that hair and those freckles and that jawline and called him anything less than breathtaking probably needs their vision inspected. And that’s leaving out the perfect stretch of his Henleys over his biceps, and his panty-dropping smirk...

Okay, maybe Clarke should be done with the wine.

“He’s a dick,” she says, only half believing it. He _is_ a dick, but mostly in a way she likes. The kind who won't take any of her shit, and likes it when she doesn't take any of his either. The kind who is a pedant and has a morbid sense of humor, but a solid personality underneath.

“He’s in the museum studies program with me and he’s one of those people who worships classical antiquity when there are so many underrated--”

"Focus, Clarke.” Raven turns the profile toward her again and even just the sight of his picture does something funny in Clarke’s stomach. “Don't go thinking a tangent will get you out of this conversation. Would you or would you not make out with his face, given the chance?”

Clarke wets her lips. Bites them.

“I definitely would,” she admits. “But-- Madi...”

“Is secure in her relationship with you and totally fine with you wanting to date.”

“I’m just saying, I’m a single mom. And that’s a lot for some people! I--”

“Is that what this is about?” Raven sits back, studying Clarke contemplatively. “I’m not telling you to marry the guy. I’m telling you to get good and laid. Or even just let him buy you a coffee. Or you buy him a coffee. Maybe remind yourself that dating isn’t as scary as you’ve built it up in your head to be.”

“Telling me not to worry has never worked. For anyone,” Clarke grumbles, picking up her wine again so she has something to sulk into. Raven grins, triumphant.

“So let’s try conquering your fears.”

“Wait--”

“Oops.” Raven smirked. “My finger slipped. And look! You guys are a match!”

"What?” Clarke screeches, grabbing for the phone. Raven holds it out of reach.

"He’s typing something!”

“Raven, give it back.”

“Fancy running into you here, Princess. Princess? He has a pet name for you already? How have I not heard about this guy?”

Clarke finally gets her phone back, pulling it against her chest and cradling it protectively. “It’s not exactly a term of endearment.”

“It’s hot.”

“Shut up.”

**Clarke Griffin:** Two single people on a dating app. Will wonders never cease.

**Bellamy Blake:** Can’t even let one harmless comment go by without giving me a hard time, huh?

**Clarke Griffin:** I have my brand to think about.

**Bellamy Blake:** Yeah I’d be pretty surprised if you let the nickname slide.  
Did you match with me just to mess with me?

**Clarke Griffin:** In all honesty, my friend matched me with you on my behalf.

**Bellamy Blake:** I see.

Clarke bites her lip again, fighting with herself. Raven, returning to the couch with a refill on her wine, nudges her foot.

“Well? What is he saying?”

“Not sure yet,” she murmurs, her thumbs hovering over the keys as she makes her decision.

**Clarke Griffin:** I probably wouldn’t have had the guts to.

**Bellamy Blake:** I’m not that scary, am I?

Clarke grins.

**Clarke Griffin:** Please, I'm not scared of you.  
It’s the dating apps that freak me out

**Bellamy Blake:** I hear that. I came across my sister’s profile on here one time and almost hurled my phone across the room

**Clarke Griffin:** I’m glad you didn’t give up on dating apps forever

**Bellamy Blake:** Right now, I’m pretty damn glad too

Clarke settles down into the couch cushions, her cheeks rosy and smile irrepressible. It’s only when Raven stands and heads toward her room that she even looks up.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“My work here is done. If you guys start sexting, keep it down!”

“It’s not like that,” Clarke objects, but she’s too distracted by Bellamy’s next message to really register Raven’s response, if there is one at all.

Which is just as well, because then she might have to admit that it maybe is like that. Just a little.

Just enough.


End file.
